


Afterglow

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison makes it to Seattle before a major snowstorm to spend the weekend with Meredith
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the current snow in my area The song at the beginning is Ed Sheeran's Afterglow
> 
> I am working on the next chapter of Mutually Beneficial and Sad, I haven't forgotten about my WIPs
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one

_We were love drunk waiting on a miracle_

_Trying to find ourselves in the winter snow_

_So alone in love like the world had disappeared_

_Oh, I won’t be silent and I won’t let go_

_I will hold on tighter til the afterglow_

_And we’ll burn so bright til the darkness softly clears_

There was a knock at the door, and Meredith got up to answer it curiously, wondering if she had actually ordered the pizza she had been thinking about ordering. She walked to the door in the slipper socks Izzie gave her last Christmas, the flannel pajama pants her girlfriend had left behind a month ago, and her Dartmouth shirt. She pulled the front door open and was frozen by the sight that greeted her.

Fiery red hair was tucked under a soft gray winter hat, but wisps were blowing in the Seattle wind. Leather clad fingers gripped the sides of a cardboard box. The scarlet and gray scarf was unravelling as snow and wind took hold of it, and Meredith stood there, mouth agape and just stared at the beautiful woman outside her door.

“Addie?”

“Pizza delivery,” Addison whispered softly, and Meredith stepped aside to allow her rosy cheeked girlfriend inside. The door was closed and they walked in-sync to the kitchen and Addison placed the pizza on the table.

“You’re really here,” Meredith said dumbly after a prolonged silence. “I thought,” Addison leaned in and kissed her firmly.

“I got the last flight out of LA for Seattle, everything after was cancelled,” Addison sighed as Meredith embraced her fully.

“I missed you so much,” Meredith sobbed, “I hate this.”

“I know,” Addison whispered as Meredith clung to her, “I hate it too.” It was just like them to realize the feelings they had for one another were shared after Addison had relocated to Los Angeles. Meredith had been in LA with Addison three weeks ago, but it felt like an eternity ago. “I’m here now though, so let’s enjoy the moment,” Addison added, and Meredith nodded. They pulled apart and Meredith got plates for them and they sat next to each other and ate.

Meredith smiled as Addison’s hand brushed against hers when they both reached for a second slice of pizza. There was something special about being with Addie, she was like no one else, every moment with her felt stolen, and Meredith was always waiting for the other shoe to drop.

“Hey,” Addison whispered softly, pulling Meredith from her thoughts. “There is no place I would rather be Mer.” Meredith’s lips curved upwards into a genuine smile.

“I am so glad that you’re here,” she sighed.

“A little bit of snow wouldn’t keep me away,” Addie teased.

“We’re supposed to have close to 20 inches by tomorrow morning, that’s more than a little bit,” Meredith countered.

“I would have driven here if my flight had been cancelled Meredith, nothing was going to stand in the way of our weekend together.”

“I’m glad.” They sat at the table shoulder to shoulder even after they were finished eating, each basking in the presence of the other. In moments like this Meredith’s thoughts always drifted back to the night things had changed for them. Addison had been leaving again, but unlike the first time Meredith was there.

_“Derek Christopher Shepherd. Are you letting him get away?” Meredith cut her off._

_“Since you left, I’ve done a lot of psychoanalyzing, I go to therapy now, and Derek Christopher Shepherd isn’t what I want.” Addison stood there speechless at her confession._

_“What do you want?” The question seemed to have surprised Addison just as much as it surprised Meredith, and Meredith took a deep steadying breath before responding._

_“You,” she confessed._

_“Me?” Addison questioned immediately, and Meredith nodded, not trusting her voice. They stood there, staring at one another, each hoping the other would break the silence._

_“It’s always been you Addison,” Meredith finally said._

_“I thought, I left because, I, I couldn’t stand to see you two together, I never thought,” Addison fumbled. “You want me!”_

Four months later and Meredith still wasn’t sure who had initiated their first kiss. She was certain that Addison had been the one to initiate everything else that happened that night. It had been four months of stolen glances, secret meetings in Seattle at the Archfield, and twice at Addison’s Malibu beach house, and this was the first time that Addison would be spending the weekend at Meredith’s house. Izzie and Alex were on call all weekend, and Meredith had made sure to surpass the eighty hour limit before Addison’s arrival.

“You look cute in my pants,” Addison’s words tickled her ear. “I can’t wait to get you out of them.”

“You really know how to sweet talk a girl Addie,” Meredith grinned as her girlfriend stood up and took her hand. The blonde’s legs were wrapped around Addison’s hips in an instant and Addison carried her out of the kitchen. Meredith’s back collided with the wall, and Addison’s hands slipped under her shirt. Thumbs caressed Meredith’s hips as Addison pulled her into a searing kiss.

“I don’t know where I’m going,” Addison groaned as Meredith cupped her ass. Meredith’s feet made contact with the floor and she tugged Addison’s hand and lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

* * *

Meredith woke up first, and she slipped into her discarded shirt, and Addison’s flannel pajama pants and quietly made her way downstairs. She threw a cinnamon raisin bagel into the toaster and started a pot of coffee. Meredith dug around in the cabinet until she found the hot chocolate mix while the coffee brewed. It wasn’t fancy but Meredith filled a mug with milk and warmed it in the microwave while smearing a generous helping of the cinnamon cream cheese onto the toasted bagel. When the hot chocolate and coffee were both finished, Meredith poured both into a mug for her girlfriend and placed the bagel on a plate before heading back upstairs.

“Mer,” Addison groaned as the floor creaked.

“Right here Sweetheart,” Meredith said with a smile as she placed the plate and mug on the nightstand next to her beautiful girlfriend. Addison held the blanket against her chest as she sat up in bed and grabbed the coffee mug.

“You remembered,” she said after taking a sip.

“Of course I did,” Meredith smiled in response.

“Ugh, I left my suitcase in the rental car,” Addison groaned as the blanket slipped.

“Well there is at least 18 inches of snow outside, so it might take some time to get to your clothes.”

“What?” Addison exclaimed, and Meredith found herself opening the curtains and Addison stood, still clutching the blanket against her bare skin. “Wow,” the redhead sighed as she stared off into the distance. “This is the one thing I’ve really missed since moving to California.”

“I didn’t know you liked the snow,” Meredith wrapped her arms around Addie as they stood in front of the window.

“I love it, I just want hot cocoa and to build a snowman.”

“I’ve never built a snowman before,” Meredith replied and Addison turned around in her arms.

“Well you won’t be able to say that tomorrow, let’s get dressed.” Meredith shoveled a path to Addison’s rental car and grabbed her suitcase from the trunk and brought it inside, and the redhead found her warmest clothes. She had packed for a winter weekend and it wasn’t long before she was pulling on thick wool socks and a pair of winter boots. They trudged through the still falling snow into the backyard. Together they rolled enough snow into a large ball to form the body of the snowman, and they grinned at each other while they worked. Addison unraveled her scarf, while Meredith placed a stick she had gathered from a fallen branch into the side for an arm. When they were finished Addison took her phone from her coat pocket and snapped a picture.

“You’re shivering,” Meredith said as she reached for Addie’s hand.

“So are you, let’s go inside and warm up,” Addison replied as they went hand in hand back into the house. Addison made more cocoa as they defrosted in the kitchen. “I think we might need a bath,” Addison added as she slid a steaming cup of cocoa in front of Meredith.

“That sounds wonderful,” Meredith quickly agreed and they took their cocoa upstairs with them and Meredith prepared a bath while their drinks cooled.

Being in the bathtub with Addison felt nothing like it had with Derek. It felt natural, and Meredith felt safe in her lover’s embrace. Addison gently massaged her scalp as she worked the shampoo into her hair and the pleasure the gesture evoked was like nothing she had ever experienced before. “God you’re an angel,” Meredith groaned as her girlfriend’s fingers combed through her hair.

“I can think of quite a few people who would disagree,” Addison chuckled and Meredith smiled as she turned in the redhead’s arms.

“Those people don’t matter,” she whispered before leaning into her girlfriend. Their noses brushed and Addison found herself grinning. “I love you,” Meredith whispered before closing the distance between them. Addison’s lips were chapped from the wind and her nervous nibbling, but Meredith didn’t care.

“I love you too,” Addison groaned as Meredith pressed herself fully against Addison. Water sloshed against the tub and onto the bathroom floor as Addison reacted to her touch. “Maybe we, we should get out,” Addison suggested as Meredith’s hands crept lower. Meredith pulled back and nodded in agreement, before removing the stopper to allow the tub to drain. They climbed out of the tub together and Meredith pulled Addison back into the bedroom.

Hours later Meredith found herself curled into Addison’s shoulder.

“Did you mean it?” She asked softly.

“Did I mean what?” Addison asked as she turned to look into Mer’s stormy blue eyes.

“When you said “I love you too” did you mean it? Because if you didn’t, I,” she felt the tears stinging her eyes.

“Of course I meant it Meredith. No one has ever made me feel the way that you do, and I hate that we’re not together every day, I worry that this feeling will burn out, and you’ll realize you don’t want me, and,” Addison was sobbing.

“I’ll move, I’ll find a job in LA and I’ll move,” Meredith insisted as her girlfriend cried against her. “I don’t want this to end Addie, when I think about the future, you are all I see, and if we can’t build a snowman with our kids, we’ll build a sandcastle. I know things can’t stay like this.”

“Kids?” Addison asked hopefully.

“Well not right now, but maybe in a couple of years,” Meredith said.

“But I thought, you said he,” Meredith silenced her with a kiss.

“I didn’t want that with him, I still don’t. I want to have a family with you, where you go to a medical conference and I feed our children ice cream for dinner because I can’t cook anything without setting the stove on fire, and you yell at me for giving them ice cream for dinner, but then we make up. I want my life to be with you Addison. I am so tired of stolen moments and elaborate travel plans for us to spend a weekend together.”

“I want that too,” Addie whimpered.

“I want to share a cup of coffee with you on a Wednesday morning, and go out for a spontaneous brunch, and snuggle in an on call room after a grueling shift, and slide my hands under your shirt, without wondering when I’ll get to do those things again. I want to know that I’ll see you again, because every moment now is too precious to waste,” Meredith cried.

“I feel it too Mer,” Addison whispered as she held her girlfriend close. They were walking on eggshells when they were together. Every moment had to be uninterrupted perfection, and it was taking a toll on them. “We will work it out.”

“I know, I’m going to move to LA, the clinical trial is over, and despite the lack of credit I should be able to use the experience for a job,” Meredith mumbled.

“I’ll put in a good word for you,” Addison answered.

“Good,” Meredith said sleepily. “I really want to see you falling out of that yellow bikini again.” Addison shoved her playfully in response.

“I am literally lying next to you completely naked, and that’s what you’re thinking about?”

“In my defense, I’m thinking about that most of the time, I cherish that memory,” she waggled her eyebrows suggestively, and Addison elbowed her in response. “And when I move to LA, we can make new memories every day and I will cherish those too, but the yellow bikini.”

“You like that?” Addison asked, and Meredith nodded with a silly smile. Addison moved her hand from its position on Meredith’s hip to her inner thigh. “I thought you were tired,” Addie teased.

“I am,” Meredith murmured.

“Just how often do you think about the yellow bikini?” Addison asked. Meredith felt her mouth go dry at her girlfriend’s question.

“Uh,” she mumbled, suddenly more awake than she had been moments before.

“Not the black one, or the red one?” Addie pestered curiously. “The yellow one does it for you?” Addison asked again, and she nodded. The black one was constricting, and the red one was nice, but the yellow one. The redhead’s hand inched upwards and Meredith groaned in response.

“Look, I know you’re a brilliant and talented woman with a lot to offer, but I am very attracted to these,” Meredith’s hands encompassed Addison’s breasts, eliciting a moan of approval from the redhead. “Especially in the yellow bikini,” she whispered teasingly as her thumbs circled straining nipples.

“You can’t move to LA soon enough,” Addison groaned.


End file.
